Finding the love of a killer (A Jeff The Killer and reader)
by cathugga
Summary: It was the first day of school for Jeff and ey knocked on the door of a person that Jeff fell in love d the feeling was mutual.Rated M for further chapters.WARNING:This story does include very explicit Sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

The light shone through the only window in my room waking me instantly.I looked at the alarm clock and it read: 6:49. I sighed and stepped out of bed and made my way to the closet.I pulled out a black shirt and black jeans as I slipped them on,the doorbell rang.I walked down stairs not expecting anyone to answer since no one was home except me.I opened the door and saw two boys,one of them had blue eyes that were like the ocean and brown hair the other had emerald green eyes and brown looked almost identical.I slowly opened the door and they looked up at me,I squinted because the sun was so bright until I could see their faces much better they were so boy with the blue eyes looked up at me and smiled I smiled back.

"Um….ca-can I help you?"I stuttered as I said the words.

The one with the emerald eyes stepped up and said,"Hi,I'm Liu and this is my brother Jeff,"He said as he smiled.I gave a look that told them"Why are you here this early in the morning"Jeff looked at me again and finally said,"We're here to ask you where the bus stop is,"He said calmly.

"You don't have to be at the stop until 7:00,"I said looked at each other then at me."You can come in and sit if you'd like?"I said as I smiled lightly.

"Oh and my names Christinna but you can call me Chris,"

(Jeff's POV)

The girl looked beautiful and I could tell Liu was trying to take her from me.I then looked up at her as she said the words that made my life change,"You can come in and sit for a little if you'd like?"Chris said she sounded nice.I quickly nodded sure before Liu could even take a moved aside allowing us to step house was big there was a long stairway leading to the upstairs,There was a living room as soon as you would step in,she then stepped in front of us and gestured us to sit with her as she sat on the couch.

(Liu's POV)

We sat on the couch with Chris and she grabbed her brush off the table and started to brush her golden hair shimmered and I could see Jeff staring so I nudged him with my smiled nervously.

"I'm sorry for doing my morning routine in front of you guys,"She said as she chuckled Jeff and I both laughed and thought nothing of looked at the clock and it read 6:55.

"Well i guess we'll be going maybe we'll see you later,"She chuckled and we walked out the door saying our goodbyes.

(Chris's POV)

When they walked away and I closed the door I slid down the wood and pretty much day dreamed until my alarm went off and I headed for school.


	2. Chapter 2

(Chris's POV)

I walked out the door to go to the bus when I saw Randy,Keith and Troy on the ground and I could see Jeff and Liu running away.

"Jeff,Liu!"I yelled expecting an answer,They didn't answer and I walked up to the I could see cops and I wasn't getting into tht I darted towards the school.

(Jeff's POV)

I heard Chris call our names but Liu told me to keep running until we were at the school in our in a few minutes later Chris walked in she was panting terribly.

"Ahhhh you finally arrived,"The teacher said.

"Take your seat,Oh and have you met Jeff?"

"Yes I met him this morning and it was so tense,"She said rubbing her body then she winked at me,I smiled and leaned in front of my desk laughing quietly.

"That's a little too much information Christinna,"The teacher said Chris gave him a nod that said keep teaching and he continued teaching until the bell rang for and Chris walked out into the hall to meet Liu.

When we found a table to sit out Chris finally spoke.

"Sorry for what I said during class but the teacher was getting on my nerves,"She said.

(Chris's POV)

"Sorry for what I said during class but the teacher was getting on my nerves,"I said I could see Liu lean in so he could hear what we were talking about.

"It's ok I know why you said it,"Jeff said by now Liu was literally in between me and Jeff.

"Whoa whoa whoa what did you say during class?"Liu asked he finally sat back down.

"She told the teacher that we had sex cuz she was annoyed by him,"Jeff said and Liu started to crack up.I put my hands over my eyes and started to noticed me and his brother laughing and and he started to laugh all decided to walk to our classes so we didn't have to deal with the teacher yelling at everyone to shut we walked into the classroom we took our seats and waited.

"Jeff I need to ask you some-"He interrupted my sentence with a kiss right on the moved in closer and rubbed his hands through my stood there about ten minutes just kissing pulling back for air every few kept going on until Aron and his minions walked in.

Jeff's POV)

I really meant the kiss that's when Chris pulled back and wiped her lips it turns out Aron walked sent his two minions at Chris to hold her down.I was about to stand up when she gave a look that said sit the hell then stood up and punched the two minions in their walked over and slapped her across the face and she kicked him in the three of the idiots walked out of the room and I went over to Chris who was cupping her cheek.

"Wow you're tough!"I said she smiled and hugged me.I hugged her back and sat down.


End file.
